Love Is Misunderstood
by VampireGoil
Summary: They don't understand our love, and I don't think they ever will..... SPRACE


**_A/N_ - hello fanfiction readers! alright basically this story was inspired by a lot of real life things, both things i've heard about and witnessed so ya it's kinda intenst, but i'll admit it's not my BEST work because i wanted to keep it at one chapter soo.....  
Special Thanks to my bff, Mush, who proofread and approved of this story (unlike her disapproving my lemon squares.......)  
_WARNING_ - there is VERY mild language in this story and a mild MENTIONING of violence/death  
THIS IS A SLASH FANFICTION! DON'T LIKE SLASH? DON'T READ THIS STORY!**

**_Disclaimer_ - maybe if i close my eyes and click my heels together 3 times while muttering *there's no movie like Newsies* i will actually get to own Newsies. HOWEVER, until that proves to work...........i don't own Newsies**

**  
****Love is Misunderstood**

"Are you sure that it's safe here?" my boyfriend, Spot, asked. The pure worry in his eyes reminded me of the pride that he takes in being the all-feared leader of the Brooklyn newsboys. I nodded, and then watched the relief wash over his face. Then he leaned in and kissed me softly on the lips. I love how he trusts me despite how worried he is - I only hope I don't let him down.

"Spot", I said softly, "there's something that I want to tell you." He looked directly into my eyes with the softness that not many people know that he has. I took a deep breath "I love you, Sean Michael Conlon, with all of my heart."

I held my breath, in fear that he wouldn't feel the same way. It was my turn to be relieved when he opened his mouth and responded "I love you too, Antonio Joseph Higgins, more than anything in the world." I closed the distance between our lips as Spot wrapped his arms around my neck. I pulled him closer as we deepened the kiss. It seemed like an eternity before we heard _**them**_.

"Oh my gosh! Spot is that you and...........Racetrack?!?!?!" We heard a voice from the entrance of the alleyway yell in disgust. I froze and Spot leaned his head into my shoulder, I could feel his tears seeping through the fabric of my shirt. He trusted me, and I had just let him down.

There was laughter, teasing, and taunting. We were called so many cruel things, so many things I don't want to repeat, so many I don't want to remember. They were throwing anything they could at us, rocks , sticks, anything. Spot and I would have run away but we were trapped between a wall and a bunch of thick-headed, hateful boys.

I was so confused, so many emotions running through me. How could such a great moment take such a horrible turn? I had just told Spot I loved him and found out he felt the same way. Now we're being mocked, ridiculed and physically abused, but the worst part is that we can't get out until the decide to leave. We can only stand here, suffering in silence, and hope that they leave soon.

Finally they decide to leave, but they leave with threats to find us again and do worse. The footsteps fade away. Spot looks up, I've never seen him actually cry before, and it's heartbreaking. His eyes are red, his cheeks covered in tears, and he's taking deep breaths in an attempt to regain his composure.

"Spot. I... I'm sorry. I didn't think that......." I started to say but Spot cut me off "It's ok, you didn't know." His tone of voice made me feel even worse because he wasn't mad. His tone was blank, he was past the point of caring.

Suddenly his eyes lit up and a small smile was visible on his face. "Let's run away" he said, "let's leave New York. Hop on a train and just leave." His smile was growing bigger and bigger as the plan that was forming in his mind became more defined.

I thought about it for a minute. At first it sounded crazy, but then I realized something ; if we were away from here there would be no more people laughing, no more fear, no more pressure to hide our love, just the two of us. I smiled and nodded at him, causing his whole face to light up with happiness.

"I'll go pack my stuff and meet you back here." I said. Spot nodded in enthusiastically. There seemed to be a silent agreement between us to hurry before word spread of our relationship.

I quickly ran back to Manhattan, not stopping even once. I raced into the Lodging House, only telling my fellow Manhattan Newsies that I had to leave for something important, and made promises to come back as soon as I could. Whether or not that promise would be kept, we'd just have to wait and see.

After making sure that everything was in my bag, I hurried back to Brooklyn. Only to find Spot not there. I waited for about ten minutes, figuring maybe Spot was doing something important like appointing a new leader for Brooklyn. After a while, I started to worry. I headed to the Brooklyn Lodging House. It was only then that my worst fears were realized.

"Race, thank hell you're here" was the phrase that greeted me. That phrase came from Tricks, Spot's second-in-command, who looked very frantic. "It's Spot" he continued, "he came in here all bloody and bruised, I think he was in a fight or something. Anyway, he doesn't want anyone to get a doctor or anything. You have to go talk some sense into him."

I was in a daze as I raced up the stairs to Spots room. I opened the door, slamming it behind me as I ran to kneel by his bed. He was facing the wall, and was stiller than stone. I could see the dried blood on his shirt, and the bruises all up and down his arms and neck. I tapped him on the shoulder........no response.

"Spot.....Spot it's me, Race. C'mon Spot wake up......please.....wake up." I said, now shaking him by his shoulders. Still, he remained frozen. I rolled him over on his side, only to find his eyes wide open. However, they were glazed over and blank. He was gone. There was a piece of paper clutched in his right hand. I pried open his hand and read the note.

_Dear Race,_

_I'll probably be dead by the time you read this, those two guys jumped me on my way here._

_Im so sorry Race. Believe me there is nothing I eva wanted more in life than to run away with_

_you. I love you. I love you more than life itself. You were my reason for living, my reason for getting up in the morning. Without you I would be nothing. Please don't go after the two guys who jumped me, thats what they want. Again, Im sorry. And dont forget............__**I love you.**_

_- Spot_

Tears were flowing freely down my face by the time I finished reading that note. I very badly wanted to kill those two ass-holes, but I couldn't. Not if that's not what Spot wanted to do. Then I decided what it was I would do. I shoved the note in my pocket. Took Spot's key and hung it around my own neck, grabbed his cane and gave him one last kiss. Then I hoped out his window, and headed to the train yards, making sure to avoid any and all other newsboys on my way.

I jumped into the cargo hold of the nearest train and hid in the corner. The train started moving and I poked my head out of the door. I saw New York flying past me, I was leaving that place behind. I was leaving all of it behind. Just like Spot and I planed to do together. I don't really know how long I was on that train before someone caught me and kicked me off, and I don't know where I ended up. What I do know, was that every second of the trip, I thought about Spot.

As I lay on the ground that night, I looked up at the stars and remembered all of the times Spot and I had looked up at this same night sky. More tears began to gather in my eyes and I pointlessly tried to wipe them away. I took a deep breath in "...I love you too, Spot."

**The End**


End file.
